Today, sensor networks are being used in a wide range of application areas. For example, data collected by sensor networks may be used for environmental monitoring, security and surveillance, logistics and transportation, control and automation, and traffic monitoring. Security and privacy is one of the major concerns when the sensor networks collect sensor data involving human participants. Adequate security measures may be implemented in a system that collects, stores and processes the sensor data to preserve the privacy of the human participants and to prevent unauthorized access to the sensor data collected by the sensor network.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.